masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:72.235.11.235
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miranda Lawson page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 06:02, December 18, 2009 'Rumoured' You keep adding text to pages that go on about something that is 'Rumoured'. While what you added may be true, you need to provide a source. If it is just a rumour or speculation it should not be added at all. JakePT 08:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Speculation Policy Please, before making any further edits, take a moment to read through the Style Guide, particularly the section on speculation. There are very specific rules for what speculation can and cannot be included in articles, and so far all the speculation you have inserted into articles has failed to meet two of these requirements. In order for speculation to be acceptable, it must: 1) Be clearly marked as speculation; 2) Have evidence to back it up, and; 3) If the speculation is about an unreleased book or game (such as Mass Effect 2) a source to support the speculation must be provided. All your edits were clearly labeled as speculation, but no source was provided, which also means no evidence was given. Please keep this in mind when making edits in the future. Thanks, SpartHawg948 08:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Miranda edits Ok, so here's the deal: Either provide a source for the claim that Miranda Lawson is "confirmed" as a romance option, or stop adding it to the page. Simple as that. If you will consult the Community Guidelines (I provided a link in my previous post), there are a number of things that could result in bans. One of these is edit warring, and the general rule of thumb for what constitutes edit warring is "ignoring editorial norms, reverting rather than taking due consideration of the points made by others." This seems to be the case here, as every time your edit was undone, it was stated that a source was needed, but rather than provide one, you added the info back again. Please either stop, or provide a source. Thanks, SpartHawg948 23:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Seriously? Sorry, I thought I was pretty specific in my last post. Just in case I wasn't though, allow me to reiterate: IF YOU DO NOT INCLUDE A SOURCE FOR THE CLAIM THAT MIRANDA LAWSON IS "CONFIRMED" AS A ROMANCE OPTION, IT WILL BE REMOVED AS SPECULATION. End of story. Also, please do not insert crap like your little rant into articles. The only reason you are not banned at this very moment is because you went back and edited it out. Inserting crap like that is VANDALISM, which is not tolerated. Finally, for the record, I am not a f---ing commie. I happen to be a big fan of free-market capitalism and America's system of government. Gotta love this constitutional republic!!! SpartHawg948 00:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC)